


Two Steps Forward, One Step Back

by Inkribbon796



Series: Masks and Maladies [99]
Category: Jacksepticeye Fandom, Markiplier fandom - Fandom
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Bing takes a step forward to helping Green with his jealousy problem.
Relationships: Bingle
Series: Masks and Maladies [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538131
Comments: 23
Kudos: 16





	Two Steps Forward, One Step Back

“This is such a bad idea,” Chase said as he hunkered in an apartment building, Bing’s voice was in Chase’s earpiece. The two had kindly requested using a fifth floor apartment while the inhabitants were out, from the couple who rented the apartment.

__ _ “Hey dude, we’ve got this,” _ Bing promised as Chase finished setting up a sniper rifle, Oliver had helped design it. It was different than the sharpshooter was used to. Lacking any of the colors or the clearly non lethal look of his usual arsenal.

The rifle would fire a round that would complete a circuit instead of trying to harm a target. It was a bit uncomfortable for Chase to use something that even looked like a real gun, but after examining the rifle and the rounds he was using he agreed to help.

“So what yah plan on doing ta him?” Chase asked, checking the equipment over.” And checking that nothing with a camera attached to it could see him.

__ _ “Oh, you know, dude, just a lengthy 420-page PowerPoint about why I love him and how Oliver isn’t going to take my attention away from him,” _ Bing said.  _ “That and a protocol program that will divert him from being within ten miles of Oliver.” _

Chase froze, “Yah know, I don’t think I thank yah enough fer being on our side instead’a just joinin’ Google ta kill us all.”

__ _ “Nah, thank yourselves fer not being complete assholes,” _ Bing told him.

“Did you plan for there to be exactly 420 slides?” Chase chuckled.

__ _ “Well I was getting close, man, so I kept going until I just hit the number,” _ Bing defended.

“Hey sounds reasonable to me,” Chase agreed. “Okay, I’m going dark, tell me when.”

__ _ “Sure thing, man,” _ Bing promised.

Chase just knelt next to the window, watching, waiting for Green and his signal.

As Chase was waiting, his whole body went on edge as he heard a high pitched, staticky drowning sound began to seep into the room.

“Well isn’t that a sight.”

The hairs on Chase’s neck stood on end and his anger boiled as he recognized Dark’s voice. He turned to see Dark sitting on an arm chair close by as if he owned the place.

“Dark,” Chase pulled out one of his modified NERF guns and pointed it at the demon. It was full of some liquidized concoction that the Septics used on Anti to stun him so they could either put distance between them or to get a shot on him.

“Easy,” Dark smiled, as cool as if he was supposed to be there. “Don’t mind me. I’m not here to interfere. I’m here to watch a master at his craft. Whatever lover’s quarrel is going on down there, I couldn’t care less about them.”

“As if I should trust yah,” Chase spat, Dark just smiled at him. It made the marksman realize that his attention was divided and he would eventually have to choose where to put his attention: Green or Dark?

Bing was in a small park that was almost attached to the apartment. There was a wire circle almost set into the ground and painted to hide it.

The orange android was waiting to ambush Green. He was hiding Oliver’s central drive physically on his body but Oliver was completely safe, nestled next to Bing’s drive where he could protect them both.

Thankfully Green didn’t take long to take the bait.

“Bing,” Green stared at Bing, his head turning to look around the area. “Where’s Oliver?”

“Sah, dude. Ollie’s powered down for a bit,” Bing told him. “Yah had an update recently, yah look like you need one.”

“Hand over Oliver, so I can say hello,” Green threatened.

“How’s ‘bout no,” Bing told him as Green stepped into the trap. “Now!”

Nothing.

“Chase,” Bing called out quietly and rushed forward to try and keep Green in the circle.

__ _ “Move!” _ Chase’s voice ordered in Bing’s ear. Bing shot out some nanites at Green before jumping out of the circle and instantly a shot slipped past him and completed the circuit.

Green violently surged with electricity with the after effects of the shock and Bing moved in. He shot some of Oliver’s nanites at Green’s glowing logo and the code he sent was an  _ “emergency shutdown procedure” _ that Bing had been engineered with. Usually he liked to disguise it as some type of tool.

Green let out and scream and his form almost seemed to fall apart, almost melting as his nanites folded up into his drive, deactivating completely.

Bing was on the drive in an instant, protectively covering the green drive with his nanites. He was already starting to boot up Oliver and the other android pulled his annoyed away from Bing as Chase walked out of the apartment building with the case that he’d bought the rifle in.

“The hell happened, man?” Bing snapped, his nanites swirling around Green’s drive.

“Dark showed up,” Chase admitted.

“You okay, bud?” Bing’s anger immediately evaporated.

“What did he want?” Oliver asked

“He wanted ta watch,” Chase quoted a bit. “Sick fook, might as well ‘a been jerkin’ off while he said it.”

“Did he want anything else?” Oliver asked. “Should I start a scan of the area?”

“Nah he’s gone,” Chase dismissed. “How’s angry lover boy lookin’? He gotten his PowerPoint yet?”

“Yup, I’m just gonna make sure he knows not to mess wit’ Oliver,” Bing admitted, smiling at the yellow android. “Then I’ll let Google have him back. Cover me fer a bit.”

“Gotcha,” Chase set down the rifle case and exchanged the rounds in his gun for ones designed to work on Google instead of Anti.

Oliver folded up his nanites and went back to Bing hiding him. The more docile android didn’t want to be around Google so soon. Especially when he was angry.

Google would be on his way shortly, and Green was mostly unharmed. He would have a couple new documents of information in his drive, but apart from frying some of his nanites the only lasting damage was to his pride.

After being unable to see or yell at Oliver, Google would leave with Green in hand.


End file.
